playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' Leonardo is one of the main protagonists from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Red Ranger (Samurai). Biography TBA Arcade Opening: Leonardo is doing his ninja training when his master, Splinter, comes in to tell Leonardo some news. Curious, Leonardo stopped his training and ask Splinter about the news. Splinter tell Leonardo about a tournament happening, thinking that it's a plan for Shredder to rule the world. Wanting to check it out, Leonardo decide to see this 'tournament' under Splinter's command. Splinteer lets Leonardo to do so and Leonardo heads out, with new challanges awaits for him. Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Red Ranger (Samurai) Reason: Leonardo arrives at the Rival Arena, looking around to see that its different from the Cyber Space he and his brothers visit, until he notice something wrong and dodge a fire attack. Leonardo look where the attack can from to see the Red Ranger, pointing his sword at Leo, thinking that he's one of Master Xandred's minions. Leonardo, not pleased, point one of his sword at the Samurai Ranger, wanting some answers on what he wants. The Samurai Ranger replies that the Ninja Turtle must be destroyed, at any cost. Leo, seeing a challenge, brings his second sword out, staring at the Ranger. Connection: Both Red Ranger and Leonardo are both leaders of there own groups, The Power Rangers for the Red Ranger and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles for Leonardo. Both of them have mentors who train them to be better fighters, Mentor Ji for the Red Ranger and Master Splinter for Leonardo, as well as meeting their different selves, in the Clash of the Red Rangers Movie, Red Ranger from Power Rangers Samurai met the Red Ranger from Power Rangers RPM while Leonardo and his brothers met their classic selves from Turtle Forever. It is known that both Power Rangers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series once met each other... Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) * - * - + * - + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) * - * - + * - + *- + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- * - + *- + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *''' ' - (Level 1): *' ' - (Level 2): *' ' - (Level 3): Quotes '''When Selected:' TBA Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "": TBA When using "": TBA Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' TBA *'Losing:' TBA Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus' Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Leonardo's icon is in a bubble Costumes The One who Leads Leonardo's default appearance. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: A True Ninja Leonardo's Unlockable Costume. He wore a Blue Ninja Costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Shredded Enemy Leonardo's DLC Costume. He wear a costume similiar to Shredder's costume. *Alt 1: *Alt 2: *Alt 3: Gallary TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles